


Uncertainty

by AceVII



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Kix watched as the man he loved was brought to the execution range, and he felt bile rise up in his throat, but he forced it down. How did they get here?
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Kudos: 22





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here, so if you liked it then yay! If not, comment what I can do better! I'd love feedback so I can improve.

Kix has been living in hell since their general left them under the command of General Krell. The frog faced jedi treated them like mindless droids, never saying their name, only their numbers. More brother had been injured, killed even, under his command. Kix was going to the barracks drained and bloodied every night now, hearing his fallen brothers' pained cries, or last words. One of the only things keeping his going was his riduur Jesse. Making sure his di'kut didn't die out there, or just making sure he didn't do anything foolish around the new general, is what kept the medic going strong.

They were in their barrack area one evening, discussing Hardcase's failure to fly an Umbaran aircraft and the disappointing news about the assault on the capital. Even though he was slightly annoyed of how reckless his vod could be, Kix chuckled at the banter between his legion and the reckless ideas Fives had. The conversation ceased when Dogma walked in. Dogma was like a walking rule book, worse than Echo, and far more uptight. Kix couldn't even count how many times the strict clone had reported another brother, even if it was just for a funny antic, nothing got past Dogma. He was a good soldier though, his strict nature had its perks in the field and training, so none of the 501st complained about his tendencies to much.

One evening, Kix is woken up by yelling, and his medic mode is instantly activated. Running out into the hanger, he spots Fives and Jesse getting out of those damned aircrafts, but no Hardcase. Kix pushes down a sickening feeling, knowing why Hardcase didn't return with the other two, and starts to walk up to his vod to check them over. Before he could make it to them, Dogma walks out with two other brothers, declaring Krell's orders for them to report to the tower. Dread filled Kix, he knew the risks of taking the aircrafts, but he didn't prepare himself for the reality of Jesse being court-martialed.

The news of their execution came quickly, since Kix was ordered to be one of the executioners. He gritted his teeth as he took up the gun that would end his riduur and vod's life, this wasn't fair, kriff them being created wasn't fair. He was a medic for jedi's sake, meant to heal, not kill his brothers. He sighs as the execution line is called to place, wanting to take a gun and shoot it through his own head instead.

Kix watched as the man he loved was brought to the execution range, he felt bile rise up in his throat, but he forced it down. How did they get here? How did they get to the point, where they would willingly execute a brother, just because of a command. If it was any other jedi, they would argue, fight for their brother's lives. The medic sighs, looking up at Jesse brokenly, hoping his cyar'ika could see in his eyes that he did not want this. The call came, and Kix aimed his blaster, maybe he could make it swift with no pain. A shot through where he wouldn't feel anything afterwards. Kix felt tears well up, cocking the blaster in ready to carry out his plan, and in his mind begging Jesse to forgive him. Fives says something, something that strikes a cord in Kix's spirit, and he finds himself closing his eyes. He hears the rest of the blasters go off as well, opening his eyes to find no one's shot hit their marks, and sighs in relief. His riduur looks up at him, an expression full of surprise and something else Kix couldn't place, it made him turn his gaze towards Rex.

It all went to kriff after the attempt execution. Krell sent them to stop the enemy at certain coordinates, but it was the 212th, their vod. Rex lead a rebellion of sorts towards Krell, and in the end managed to lock the jedi up. Rex had freed Fives and Jesse to help with the capture, but Kix still had a feeling Jesse was upset at him about the execution, so he gave Jess space. News traveled that Dogma has killed the former jedi, and deep down Kix felt a weight lift off his shoulders, the main reason the casualties list had been high was gone. 

After weeks of fighting, and many lives lost, the Republic had finally claimed Umbara. Kix was up to his neck in work, still running around making sure to help every vod he could. It had been a particular rough shift, many injuries became lethal, and all he could do was sit with his brothers till the end. Finally another medic took over his shift, allowing him to slide down against a wall in a secluded hallway. His hands were seemingly stained red with blood, but he knew a good scrubbing would erase any evidence of what took place that day. He buries his face in his arms, wanting to just disappear from it all, but he's brought out of his misery when he feels someone slide down next to him.

Kix sighs, knowing it's Jesse without even looking up. He feels Jesse tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it hard enough that he can feel it through his armor. He hears Jesse sigh then speak in a quiet tone "Hey Kixxes...it's not your fault you know. None of it is." The words went deeper than their brothers dying under is care, and even though hidden, Kix had become a pro at reading Jesse's codes. He finally let the tears fall, turning suddenly, and burying his face in Jesse's neck. He feels his husband instantly wrap his arms around him protectively, as if trying to protect him from all the damage this war has done.

He hears Jesse whisper sweet reassurances in his ear, and running a hand up and down the back of his head. Kix lets a broken sob rip through his throat, escaping his lips, and causing him to curl in on himself. The two stay in this position till Kix sits up straight, red shot eyes gazing deeply into worry filled honey gold. He notices Jesse glance down at Kix's lips, before looking down almost....ashamed? Jesse lets out a frustrated sigh "I-I just want to aranar you from everything, but I can't, and it tears me apart." Kix lets out a shaky chuckle, cupping one of Jesse's cheeks "You're what keeps me going every kriffing day Jess."

Jesse stares at him, eye full of unconditional love, and unshed tears. Kix leans in slowly, eyes asking Jesse if this is okay, and silently pleading that it is. Jesse answers him by connecting their lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Kix wraps his arms around his riduur's neck, enjoying the long awaited kiss, and accepting all it meant. This kiss meant everything was okay between them, none of the deaths were his fault, and lastly that their bond would never be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> riduur - partner, spouse, husband/wife  
> di'kut - fool, idiot, useless individual  
> vod - brother, sister, comrade  
> cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> aranar - defend


End file.
